


I FOUND YOU

by 91snowflake



Category: Greenfield
Genre: Magia, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/91snowflake/pseuds/91snowflake
Summary: ᴜɴᴀ ʙÚꜱQᴜᴇᴅᴀ Qᴜᴇ ʜᴀ ʟʟᴇᴠᴀᴅᴏ ᴀÑᴏꜱ ʟʟᴇɢᴀ ᴀ ꜱᴜ ꜰɪɴ, ᴘᴀᴜʟᴀ ᴅᴇꜱᴄᴜʙʀɪʀÁ ᴇʟ ꜱᴇᴄʀᴇᴛᴏ Qᴜᴇ ꜱᴜ ᴍᴀᴅʀᴇ ʟᴇ ʜᴀ ᴏᴄᴜʟᴛᴀᴅᴏ ᴛᴏᴅᴀ ꜱᴜ ᴠɪᴅᴀ.ᴘᴇʀᴏ, ¿ᴘᴏᴅʀᴀ ꜱᴏᴘᴏʀᴛᴀʀʟᴏ?¿ᴇʟʟᴏꜱ ᴇꜱᴛᴀʀᴀɴ ᴘʀᴇᴘᴀʀᴀᴅᴏꜱ ᴘᴀʀᴀ ꜱᴀʙᴇʀ ᴛᴏᴅᴀ ʟᴀ ᴠᴇʀᴅᴀᴅ?ᴛᴏᴅᴏ ᴄᴀᴍʙɪᴀʀᴀ, ꜱᴏʟᴏ ᴇʟʟᴏꜱ ᴘᴏᴅʀᴀɴ ꜱᴀʙᴇʀ ꜱɪ ᴇꜱ ʙᴜᴇɴᴏ ᴏ ᴍᴀʟᴏ ᴇʟ ʀᴜᴍʙᴏ Qᴜᴇ ᴛᴏᴍᴀʀᴀɴ ꜱᴜꜱ ᴠɪᴅᴀꜱ ᴀʜᴏʀᴀ.ʏ ɴᴀᴅɪᴇ ᴇꜱᴛᴀ ᴘʀᴇᴘᴀʀᴀᴅᴏ.





	1. Los Salazar

Verano de 1992;

En un campo de Greenfield se encontró Silvia Blanco junto al chico con él que había pasado todo el verano; Gideon Salazar. Habían pasado todo el verano juntos, el pueblo estaba preocupado por Silvia debido a la reputación de Gideon, se decía que su familia tenia pactos con el diablo.

-Los rumores manejar- le dijo, Silvia dejo de mirar el paisaje para poder mirarlo.

-Sabes que no me importan- le contesto ella acariciado su rostro.

Gideon le sonrió pero Silvia noto que no estaba del todo convencido.

-Debo decirte algo, quiero que seamos sinceros en esta relación.

Silvia lo miro confundida pero asintió dándole la razón.

-Soy un brujo, bueno hechicero.

-¿Entonces los rumores son reales? - la chica se levantó mirandolo asustada

-Por favor no me mires asi - le rogo mirándola - No pedi nacer con este don.

-¿Don? Eso es del diablo - nego ella.

-Si me dejas enseñarte, te juro que no te hare daño- le dijo acercándose lentamente - Jamas lo haría.

La chica se sintió mas confiada y aceptó. A pesar de lo que fuera seguia siendo el mismo chico del cual estaba enamorada.

Primavera 1997

Habían pasado 4 años desde que Silvia se habia enterado de las habilidades de Gideon, ella lo había aceptado, lo amaba más que a nada y él a ella. Por eso buscado escapar de Greenfield, los rumores los estresaban.

-No puedes irte solo por las viejas chismosas - le reprochaba su amiga Andrea.

Mientras Silvia empacaba sus amigas intentaban convencerla de no irse.

-Sera por un tiempo- le contesto guardando su ropa.

-Te extrañaremos - le dice triste Lucy.

-Lo siento, pero enserio necesito algo de paz.

-Si es por tu madre, puedes quedarte en mi sotano- le ofreció su amiga Monica.

-Monica tienes un bebé que cuidar, no quiero molestarte.

Silvia cerro su bolso y les sonrio.

\- Y no Sara, tampoco me quedare en tu sotano.

Sus amigas suspiran rendidas y algo tristes.

-Solo seran 6 meses- les dice Silvia.

-6 meses es mucho tiempo - vuelve a hablar Andrea.

Silvia rodo los ojos, sintió un ardor en la garganta y salio corriendo hacia el baño. Sus amigas se miraron y fueron tras ella, la encontaron en el baño vomitando.

-Estrés ¿eh? - dijo Sara irónica.

Ella les conto a sus amigas sobre su embarazo de 3 meses, todas se sorprendieron pues no se habian dado cuenta. Aunque algunas ya lo sospechaban, luego de la boda secreta que he hecho era obvio que iban a intentar hacer un hijo.

Esa tarde Silvia se despidió de sus amigas, entre llantos, subió al auto junto a Gideon. Emprendiendo camino hacia sus mini vacaciones.

Ese mismo año luego de regresar a Greenfield, nació su primer hijo el cuál fue nombrado Brendon. Fue la felicidad para la pareja.

Principios de 2003

La pareja de Silvia y Gideon ya tenian 3 hijos. Un niño y dos niñas.  
Se acercaba el primer cumpleaños de su última hija nacida, Silvia estaba en la sala escribiendo las invitaciones hasta que vio a Gideon entrar por la puerta, este la cerro apenas entro y se apoyo sobre ella, estaba agitado.  
Silvia se levantó y camino hacia él.

-¿Que sucede? - le pregunto preocupada ella.

-Son mis padres, no están contentos con la vida de humano que llevo- le contesto agitado.

-Luego de años, ¿porque ahora?

Gideon se sento en el sillon mientras agarraba su cabeza, su esposa se sento junto a él.

-Solo tenemos una opción.

-¿Es buena?

-Nada es bueno cuando se trata de ellos.

-¿Que haremos?, no podemos estar huyendo de ellos para siempre- le dijo su esposa mientras el negaba.

-Me ofrecieron una solución- le contesto Gideon mientras miraba a su esposa.

Silvia bufo y miro nerviosa a su esposo.

-Tengo que irme con ellos.

-¿Solo eso?- le pregunto confundida.

Gideon miro a Silvia con dolor.

-No, también debo llevarme a uno de nuestros hijos.

Silvia se levantó del sillon y nego varias veces mientras sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear.

-No puedo permitir esto- dijo firme.

-Solo debemos elegir uno, podrás visitarlo- le dijo mientras lágrimas salian de sus ojos.

-¿Y a ti?

Gideon nego y eso destrozó a Silvia por dentro.

Esa misma noche Brendon se fue junto a su padre, Silvia se quedó mirando el auto hasta que desapareció por la esquina. Gideon se perdió el primer cumpleaños de su hija Paula. Silvia solo les conto la verdad a sus amigas más cercanas, lo peor es que no podian hacer nada o corrian el riesgo de morir. Silvia le pidió a Sara que su esposo clausurara la calle Ultranio, pues este estaba cerca de los políticos del pais y podia ayudar.

Silvia vistaba cada que podia a Brendon, no volvió a saber de Gideon. Lo peor era que sus hijas no podian saber o ver a su hermano.

Los padres de Gideon fallecieron el día de su boda con Omar Ramos, ella no lo amaba pero su madre le habia dicho que sus hijas necesitaban un padre, ella no estaba de acuerdo.

Sus visitas a Brendon eran cada vez más difíciles ahora, debido a que tuvo que irse a Greendale con su tia.

En 2015 fue mas facil, Brendon ya era mayor y podia vivir en su mansión solo si quería. Silvia lo visitaba y pasaban un buen tiempo, Brendon siempre le decia que quería ver a sus hermanas, Silvia le decía que no era el momento.

Siempre le decia eso.

Brendon tampoco sabia donde se encontraba su padre, él vivia con su hermana Ruby.

A Silvia le había dolido demasiado enterarse que Gideon habia estado con otra mujer después de ella y que además tenia otra hija.

Incluso en 2020 el pueblo escondia el secreto de la existencia de estos dos demasiado bien.

o lo hacían.

Porque nada puede mantenerse en secreto cuando existe un grupo de amigos que son demasiado curiosos.


	2. Auto rojo

Año actual.  
POV Paula.

—Voy a salir- me avisa madre desde la puerta.

Yo la miro abrir la puerta con un bolso en la mano.

—Esta bien- le respondo y sigo mirando la tele.

Me levanto cuando oigo el motor de una auto que viene desde afuera.  
Miro por la ventana y observo a Mamá subir a un auto rojo. 

El auto arranca y desaparece de mi vista, en eso veo a Sebastián caminando hacia la puerta de mi casa y entrar.

—¿Que andas chusmeando?- me pregunta cuando me ve mirando por la ventana.

—¿De quien era el auto rojo que estaba en frente?

—Ni idea, venía pensando en otra cosa- me dice y veo que tiene unas bolsas en sus manos.

Cierra la puerta y cuelga su campera en el perchero.

—¿Y eso?- le pregunto señalando las bolsas. 

—¿Donde está tu hermano?- ignora mi pregunta. 

—En su cuarto, ¿por que?- le pregunto confundida, el comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—Prometi ayudarlo con el traje de Hallowen- me responde. 

Lo miro sorprendida. 

—¿Tu?, ¿ayudando a mi hermano?- me rio. 

—Tengo que seguir hablándole bien de mi hermana- me dice mientras sube por las escaleras.

Niego con la cabeza mientras rio. Agarro la bolsa de papas para subir a ver que hacen, cuando llegó veo a Martín y Sebas en el suelo cortando telas y hablando de lo más normal.

—¿No viste a Mica?- le pregunto mientras me llevo una papita la boca.

—¿Porque?- me pregunta y hace una mueca de disgusto al verme comer con la boca abierta.

—Me dijo que venía para aca como hace una hora- digo mirando mi celular y viendo que ya son las 5pm.

Micaela me envió un mensaje diciendo que venía como a las 4 y aún no ha aparecido.

—Cuando Mica te dice que va a venir a tu casa- hace una pausa para pasarle la brillantina a Martín y continúa— Significa que primero se va a dormir una siesta y después viene.

Yo suspiro y justo se escucha un grito desde abajo.

—Hablando de Micaela- me dice mi hermano señalandome la escalera.

Yo les doy una mirada y bajo hacia la sala en donde encuentro a Mica sentada en el sillón con Agustín mirando dibujitos.

—¿Ya estas cómoda?- le pregunto mirándola.

—Mucho, perdón por la demora estaba limpiando- se levanta y me abraza en forma de saludo.

—No hace falta que mientas, perra.

Se ríe y me siento en el sillón mientras mica se va a la cocina.

—¿Y tu mamá?- me pregunta mientras come lo último que quedaba de gelatina.

—Salio hace un rato.

Ella asiente y sigue comiendo.

—¿El ogro no está?

—Tiene un trabajo fuera del pueblo, por suerte- respondo y Mica grita Aleluya.

Mientras Mica sigue comiéndose mi gelatina yo me pongo a pensar que  
es raro que Mamá aún no haya llegado, es una tarde muy fría y hoy era el turno de la mamá de Lorena en el restaurante.

Micaela me mira, para de comer y se empieza a poner la campera.

—¿Que haces?- le pregunto confundida.

Ella me tira mi campera y abre la puerta.

—A buscar a tu madre- dice obvia.

Es raro como siempre sabe lo que estoy pensando. 

Me levanto mientras me pongo mi campera, le doy una ultima mirada a mi hermano antes de salir pero está demasiado concentrado en la televisión que ni nos nota.

No creo que se den cuenta de que salimos además Sebas y Martin van a pasar horas haciendo sus "disfraces".

Nos subimos a el auto de mi madre y Mica agarra mi celular.

—Que bueno que tu madre tiene el gps activado- dice mostrándome mi celular. 

Miramos la ubicación y nos miramos entre nosotras sorprendidas. 

—¿Que hace en la calle Ultranio?

Eso es aún más extraño. 

Mica se queda mirando el celular y yo arranco el auto.

Comienzo a manejar mientras Mica come gelatina a mi lado. 

Vemos al auto rojo estacionado esquina de la calle ultranio. Al parecer no hay nadie dentro.

—La calle esta cerrada, ¿como entraremos?- pregunta Mica mientras observamos los carteles de "Calle cerrada" "NO Pasar".

—No se que haya del otro lado, pero, hay que ser cuidadosas- le digo algo asustada por volver a entrar a esta zona. 

Micaela rueda los ojos y me mira.

—Ya hemos estado aquí antes.

—Sí, pero en compañía, no solas.

Micaela asiente y me mira.

—Hay que esconder el auto.

—¿Para?- pregunto confundida. 

—Por si las dudas- Insiste y acepto aún confundida.

Con mica bajamos y escondemos el auto entre ramas que encontramos. 

Pasamos sobre los carteles y caminamos hasta llegar frente a la mansión Salazar.

Nos sorprendemos al notar que no esta como la habiamos visto anteriormente, sigue vieja pero no como si fuera a caerse a pedazos.

Incluso se puede notar una luz que viene desde adentro.

—Crei que estaba abandonada- me dice Micaela mientras observa la casa.

—Cuando entramos lo estaba- le respondo igual de confundida que ella.

—Esto es muy raro.

Asiento y sigo mirando hacia la mansión. 

Ambas temblamos por el frío pero seguimos observando la casa.

—¿Que hara tu madre ahí dentro?- me pregunta Mica

—No sabemos si esta dentro- le digo mirándola. 

Mica me muestra mi celular y yo miro confundida. 

—El GPS dice que esta ahí- me recrimina. 

Yo suspiro y Mica me abraza por el frío.

—¡Mira!, ahí sale alguien- señala. 

Por la puerta sale una chica rubia y se sienta en las escaleras de la casa.

Mica y yo corremos a escondernos en un árbol caído. 

Ahora que lo noto hay muchos árboles caídos por aquí.

—¡No grites pelotuda!- la rezongo.

—¡Shh!- me manda a callar mientras nos apoyamos sobre el arbol.

—¡Shh vos!.

Nos callamos y miramos hacia la casa pero la chica ya no esta.

—Mierda- dice Mica asustada y me mira. 

Yo comienzo a ponerme algo nerviosa. 

Ambas comenzamos a mirar para todos lados. 

—¿Como haremos para irnos si no sabemos si esa chica sigue ahi?- susurra Mica.

—¡No me voy a ir sin mi madre!.

—No creo que se quede ahi todo el día- me responde en un susurro. 

—Podria quedarme todo el dia si quisiera- dice una voz detrás de nosotras que nos hace sobresaltarnos asustadas.

La chica que estaba en la escalera esta detrás de nosotras y nos mira con una cara interrogante. 

—Sabemos lo que parece, pero solo seguíamos a la mamá de Paula- le dice rápidamente Mica asustada.

Golpeó a Mica por revelar mi nombre. 

—¿No sabes callarte?- le sususurro-grito.

—¡Es por si era policía!- se defiende.

—¿Conocen a Silvia?- nos pregunta confundida. 

—Es su madre.

Miro mal a Micaela. 

—No soy policia y ustedes no deben estar aqui- nos dice rápidamente mientras mira en dirección a la casa. 

—Solo queremos saber que hace mi madre ahi dentro- protesto pero a ella parece no importarle. 

—Eso solo te lo puede decir ella, vayanse si no quieren ser dañadas. 

—¿Que?

—Si, ¿Que?- le pregunta Mica.

—Me siento amenazada- digo y Mica se ríe. 

—Hablo enserio- dice y se aleja rumbo a la casa.

Mica sale corriendo antes que yo, bufo y corro detras de ella.

—Perra.

Corremos hasta los carteles y a lo lejos vemos a la chica rubia entrando a la casa.

—¿Crees que le diga a tu madre?- me pregunta Mica.

—No lo se, pero me dio hambre- le digo sacando las ramas del auto.

—Vayamos a comer algo- propone mientras me ayuda a sacar las ramas.

—¿Y Sebas?

—Ah cierto, me olvidaba.

Me rio y subimos al auto, no había notado que ya anochecio.

—Deberias hablar con tu madre- me dice Mica suspirando del cansancio.

Bufo y arranco el auto. 

—¿Cuantos años tendrá?.

—¿Quien?- le pregunto mirando hacia el camino.

—La chica rubia, estaba buena- me dice Mica y yo niego divertida. 

—Se veía de la edad de Jimena- opino encogiendome de hombros.

—Daba algo de miedo- me dice Mica y la miro.

—Jimena también da miedo aveces.

Conduzco hasta hasta llegar a mi casa.

Entramos y vemos a mi hermano Martin cubierto de brillos. 

Sebas nos mira cuando entramos.

—¿De que se supone que es ese disfraz?- pregunta riéndose Mica.

Sebas la mira ofendido.

—Aún no lo sabemos- responde mi hermano. 

Mica se ríe y se sienta en el sillón, yo me sirvo agua mientras veo como Sebas le sigue echando brillantina a mi hermano.

—Sebas tenemos un S.O.S- le informa Mica.

—¿Pasa algo?- nos pregunta.

Mica y yo nos miramos. 

—No- le digo.

—Si- le responde Mica y yo le pego.

—Mi hermano esta aca, escuchando cada cosa que decimos- Le susurro y ella se tapa la boca.

Sebas se nos queda mirando.

—¡Chisme!- lanza un grito y sale por la puerta. 

Mi hermano aún cubierto de brillantina lo mira confundido.

—Ah, traigan mis cosas- dice volviendo a entrar para luego volver a salir.

Mica recoge sus cosas mientras lo putea en voz baja y yo salgo.

Sebas nos espera dentro del auto. Subo en la parte delantera y enciendo el auto. 

—¡Yo estaba adelante perra!- Le reprocha Mica a Sebas mientras sube atrás y Sebas le muestra el dedo medio.

Comienzo a conducir y luego de unos minutos de silencio Sebas habla.

—¿Y bien?- nos pregunta Sebas.

—Y bien, ¿que?- le pregunto.

—¿A donde fueron perras?.

—Vimos a la mama de Paula en una actitud sospechosa y la investigamos- le responde Mica mientras come de mi bolsa de papas.

—¿Sin mi? Perras- nos reprocha fingiendo enojo.

—Estabas entretenido haciendo disfraces- le responde Micaela rodando los ojos.

—No, en realidad quería ver si Martín decia algo sobre mi hermana.

—¿Siguen con eso?- nos pregunta Mica.

—SI, nuestros hermanos se casaran y seremos familia- le respondo y Sebas rie.

—Ya lo somos- bufa Micaela. 

Llegamos a la casa del Squad y vemos un auto rojo estacionado, Mica y yo nos miramos alarmadas.

—¿Que pasa?- pregunta Sebas mirándonos. 

—Ese auto es de la chica que vimos en la mansión Salazar- le señaló el auto y Sebas lanza un grito.

—¡OMG!

Estaciono en la acera y los tres bajamos. 

Mica le pincha las ruedas al auto rojo por alguna razón y Sebas la empuja por que dice que vio a alguien ahí dentro.

Entramos corriendo y en la sala esta mi madre sentada en el sillón. 

Veo a Lorena y está me dice con la mirada que no tiene idea de que esta pasando.

Mi madre se levanta y me mira. 

—Quisiera hablar a solas con mi hija- pide en un tono que da algo de miedo.

Todos se retiran pero se que estan en la cocina escuchando todo.

—¿Que pasa?- pregunto fingiendo que no pasa nada.

—Se que me seguiste, Vos y Micaela- me dice directamente. 

—Teniamos curiosidad- figo nerviosa— Y fue idea de Mica.

Mica grita desde la cocina y me rio.

—La chica con la que estaba es una de las Salazar- me dice como si eso significará algo, yo la miro sin entender nada.

—Pensé que nadie vivia ahi.

—Yo era amiga de su madre, asi que la visito de vez en cuando- me cuenta y de alguna forma siento que no está siendo honesta.

Mi madre se acerca y yo la miro.

—Te digo esto para que no pienses nada raro- dice acariciando mi hombro.

—Lo se- le sonrió. 

—Te veo en casa- se despide y me abraza.

Sale por la puerta, yo la observo irse. 

El auto rojo arranca, lo que es raro porque Mica le había pinchado las ruedas.

—¿Quien es la rubia de afuera?- dice entrando Jimena y yo la miro.

—Esta mintiendo- dice Michelle saliendo de la cocina refiriéndose a mi madre.

Los demás salen detrás de ella, Jimena nos mira sin entender nada. 

Mica me mira asustada. Y yo me pregunto.

¿Por que?

¿Porque mentiría?

¿Y quien es la chica rubia?


	3. Trabajo en equipo

—¿Alguien me va a explicar que sucede?- nos pregunta Jimena mientras tira su mochila en el sillón y nos mira.

—No hay tiempo, debo volver a casa- digo caminando hacia la puerta.

—Pero...- se queja Jimena.

Sebas me mira confundido. Y Mica se tira en el sillón. 

—Les explico mañana- grito saliendo y me subo al auto para comenzar a conducir hacia mi casa.

A la noche cuando mamá nos prepara la cena actúa con normalidad, como si no escondiera nada.

Yo no hago ninguna pregunta pero se que ella nota que se que esconde algo.

A la mañana siguiente me apronto para la escuela y camino hasta la casa de Micaela donde Sebas esta parado con cara de enojado.

—¿Y Mica?

—Aún aprontandose- me mira—Ayer te olvidaste de llevarme a mi casa perra.

—Perdón, quería irme sola.

—Quiria irmi sili- se burla— ¿Para que te pago?

Iba a responderle, pero justo aparece Mica y nos saluda. 

—Cambia esa cara Sebas- le dice Mica riéndose de su cara de enojado.

—Micaela siempre haces lo mismo cuando te pasamos a buscar- le reclama Sebas.

—Pasame a buscar en auto y demoro menos.

Mica se ríe y Sebas la mira enojado. 

Caminamos hasta llegar a la escuela mientras Sebas revisa nuestros horarios para saber si tenemos alguna clase juntos hoy.

—Coincidimos en gimnasia y química hoy- nos dice mientras yo saco mis libros de mi casillero.

—Agh yo tengo historia ahora- Nos dice Mica mientas mete su cabeza en el casillero y grita.

Algunos pasan y la quedan mirando. 

—Acuérdense que mañana pueden hacer su prueba de porristas.

—No vamos a ir Sebas- Le digo y el me mira.

—Soy el capitán puedo hacerlas pasar, por favor- ruega. 

—Pedile a Michelle mejor- le dice Micaela sacando su cabeza del casillero y mirandolo.

—Bueno- responde enojado y se aleja caminando hacia donde están Michelle y Lorena hablando.

—Que humor- bufa Micaela. 

Me encojo de hombros y cierro mi casillero, Mica se va arrastrando los pies, supongo que hacia el salón de historia. 

Jimena que venia caminando, se la queda mirando y luego se acerca a mi.

—Paula no entendí tu mensaje, ¿tu madre tiene un amante secreto?

—¿Eh?- pregunto confundida. 

—Ayer, cuando te pregunté sobre lo que pasó con tu madre. 

—Ah sí, te respondí dormida.

Me rio y Jimena suspira. 

—Bueno- me mira intensamente— explícame.

Que intensa esta chica.

—Tiene que ver con la calle ultranio.

Jimena tiembla al oir el nombre.

—No nos vas a hacer ir allí de nuevo, ¿o si?.

Le doy una sonrisa macabra mientras me alejo, ella me grita desde lejos.

Para mi suerte las horas pasan rápido pero la última clase del día es gimnasia y para mi mala suerte siempre nos toca compartir la clase con Maia Logant y Nil Johnson, las dos personas más odiosas de Greenfield.

—Blanco llega tarde- Me regaña el profesor.

Bufo y me pongo al lado de Sebas.

—¿Dónde está la pajera de Mica?- le pregunto mirandolo.

—Con tu amiga- se ríe y me señala a Mica y Maia haciendo abdominales juntas. 

Yo ruedo los ojos y Sebas ríe.

Nil se acerca a nosotros. 

—Dijo el profesor que hagamos equipo- nos dice mientras sonríe.

—¿Por que sonreis?

—Porque me encanta sonreír.

—Si bueno, no lo hagas frente a mi.

Nil se ríe y Sebas lo queda mirando, lo empujo y vamos hacia la cancha de voley junto a Nil.

Luego de fingir estar jugando por casi una hora, la clase acaba, me dirijo hacia los vestidores con Micaela y Maia detrás mio.

Mientras ellas hablan yo me me dirijo a la ducha para asi poder salir rápidamente y irme de esta cárcel de sudor. 

Cuando salgo Sebas está afuera esperandome. Como siempre mi perra. 

—¿Vamos?

—Hay que esperar a Mica.

Sebas rueda los ojos y se sienta en el piso a esperar, yo me siento a su lado.

Después de unos largos minutos Micaela sale, junto a Maia.

—Pero la puta madre, se paso todo el día con la mugrienta esa- Me quejo.

—¡Micaela!- le grita Sebas.

Micaela se gira y nos mira, le dice algo a Maia y camina hacia nosotros. 

Sebas y yo nos levantamos.

—Vamos perras- nos dice Sebas mientras nos abraza por los hombros y caminamos hacia la salida. 

Ya en el estacionamiento Michelle nos espera junto a su Jeep para podernos ir a pasar la tarde a la casa del Squad. 

O eso es lo que le dije a mamá que haríamos hoy.

La realidad era que mis amigos habian aceptado ayudarme a investigar a por que mi madre entraba a esa casa, según parrish ya la había visto por esa calle varias veces. 

Obviamente, siempre nos gusta meternos en donde no nos llaman. 

Al llegar a la casa todos nos sentamos en la sala, Lorena es la primera en hablar. 

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Yo digo que irrumpamos en la casa y descubramos quien vive ahí- propone Micaela. 

—Micaela, te quiero, pero no creo que tu plan sea el mejor- le digo y ella me mira. 

Ciertamente su plan no es muy inteligente.

—Sabes que te quiero mucho, pero te equivocas- me responde. 

Sebastián bufa y se va a la cocina.

—Obviamente también te quiero un montón, pero deberíamos escucharme.

—Bien, amor de mi vida, dime que queres que hagamos.

—¿Así es como ustedes discuten?- Se rie Michelle.

Mica me abraza y yo la empujo.  
Sebas vuelve con un tazón de Pochoclos.

—Tengo una pregunta- Habla Jimena. 

—¿Cuál?- Le pregunto. 

—¿Que hacen Froy y Dylan acá?- Los señala.

—Necesitamos sacrificios humanos- Le responde Micaela.

—Para eso tenemos a Iván- Defiende Sebas y Iván lo mira ofendido.

—Basta, esto es serio, estamos hablando de hacer algo ilegal- Nos dice Lorena sería.

Nosotros la miramos en silencio para luego comenzar a reír. 

—Nada nuevo- Se ríe Jimena. 

Lorena bufa enojada y mira a Jimena. 

Luego de pelearnos por casi dos horas ideamos un plan más o menos perfecto.

Sebastián buscaria papeles en la alcaldía.

Michelle en la Comisaria, ya que su novio Parrish trabaja ahí. 

Y Lorena distraeria a mis hermanos mientras Iván y Jimena registran mi casa.

Mientras tanto yo y Micaela usariamos un dron -que Sebas le regalo- para investigar la calle Ultranio, debido a que no habia un mapa exacto de la calle en ningún lado.

Lo que es más sospechoso.

Con mica escondimos el auto como la vez pasada y pasamos los carteles en silencio mientras nos escondemos en una casa abandonada alejada de la mansión Salazar. 

—Si le pasa algo a mi dron te corto las tetas - me advierte Mica mientras enciende el dron.

Me rio y ella me mira seria

—Tranquila, Froy y Dylan dijeron que vieron el auto rojo salir, si vuelve nos avisaran.

—Claro, a ellos les toca el trabajo más fácil- Se queja.

—Nosotras tenemos el trabajo mas fácil.

—Aja- Mica rueda los ojos y hace volar al dron.

Ambas miramos la pantalla del celular mientas Mica intenta no chocar con nada.

—Acercate a la mansión.

—¿Pero si hay alguien?- Dice asustada.

—Mi madre dijo que solo estaba la chica esa.

—¿Y le crees?

—Bueno es mi madre, ¿porque mentiría?- Digo no tan segura. 

—Ya te mintió ayer- me dice — En tu cara

—Nos mintió a todos.

Mica rodea la casa con el dron y parece no haber nada, hasta que vemos una cortina cerrarse.

—TRAELO DE VUELTA- le grito asustada. 

Mica lo sube y lo trae hacia nosotras. 

Nos miramos asustadas. 

—¡Hay alguien más!- me dice Micaela casi gritando. 

—¡Lo sabia!

—Mi corazón latio muy rápido, que miedo- Dice apoyándose en la pared mientras se toca el corazón.

Yo también me siento para que podamos calmarnos, luego de unos minutos salimos rápidamente de la casa abandonada y corremos hacia donde escondimos el auto. 

—Decile a dylan que ya terminamos de investigar

—Estoy cansada de correr- Me quejo. 

Guardamos el dron y subimos al auto. 

Antes de que yo comienze a conducir Mica golpea mi hombro, la miro y me señala el espejo retrovisor.

—¡Mira boluda!, nos observan.

Veo por el espejo retrovisor y a lo lejos veo el auto rojo estacionado. 

—¿Seria este un momento apropiado para entrar en pánico?

—SI BOLUDA ARRANCA- grita Micaela cuando el auto rojo comienza a venir hacia nosotros. 

Arranco y conduzco hasta casa mientras Mica me grita lo que me hace ponerme más nerviosa. 

Cuando llegamos ambas bajamos rápidamente y nos abrazamos mientras gritamos "nos salvamos".

Por suerte adentro de casa ya esta todo nuestro grupo, cuando entramos todas agitadas nos miran raro.

—¿Consiguieron algo?- pregunta Iván mientras nos da una botella de agua. 

—Casi me cago en mis pantalones- grita Micaela mientras toma el agua rápidamente. 

—¿Que paso?- Se preocupa Lorena. 

—Vimos una cortina cerrarse- les digo luego de que terminó de tomar agua. 

—¡DEBIAN AVISARNOS SI VEÍAN EL AUTO ROJO!- les grita Micaela a Froy y Dylan. 

Estos la miran asustados.

—Pensamos que regresaria por el mismo lado- se excusa Froy.

Mica rueda los ojos.

—De igual forma entramos a la calle y en una casa cercana estaba esto-Nos dice Froy mientras nos muestra un libro viejo.

—Parece que alguien lo había escondido, pero no tan bien- se ríe Dylan y Mica lo mira. 

—Damelo, amo los libros viejos- le dice Lorena y mira el libro fascinada. 

—¿Arriesgue mi vida por un libro hecho mierda?- se queja Micaela. 

—Bueno, veamos que encontramos- nos dice Michelle mientras nos mira. 

—¿Sebas?- le pregunto y el me mira. 

—Bueno- dice sacando unos papeles— La calle fue clausurada a principios de 2003, fue una petición hecha por nuestros padres.

Todos nos miramos. 

—También hay registros de que ahi vivían Esmeralda y Herne Salazar. Tenian dos hijos pero no dice cuáles son sus nombres -continúa y mira confundido los papeles. 

—En la comisaria encontre que tu madre puso una orden de alejamiento contra ellos -me informa Michelle. 

—Y en tu casa solo estaba esta foto- dice Iván dándome una foto. 

En la foto aparece un niño junto a mi hermana, y una bebe.

Supongo que la bebé soy yo, Michelle mira la foto.

—Quizas por eso no hay fotos de cuando eras bebé. 

—Puede ser un primo lejano. 

—¿Entonces quien es este señor?- dice Jimena dandome otra foto.

Me da una foto de mi madre junto a un hombre. Ambos sonríen en la foto, creo que es la única foto en la que mamá se ve verdaderamente feliz.

—Puede ser un amigo- sigo dando excusas.

—No mames Paula, ahi tienen ojos de que ya cojieron- me dice Sebastián. 

—¿Creen que sea mi padre?- cuestióno dudosa.

—Es lo más seguro- me abraza Mica. 

—Ahora, la última pista- dice Lorena dejando el libro sobre la mesa y abriendolo lo que ocasionando que todos tosamos debido al polvo. 

—Familia Salazar- lee Lorena.

Vemos una especie de arbol genealógico, donde en medio hay una S con una serpiente, pero algunas de las fotos están borrosas. 

—Wow, esta lleno de mugre -rie Froy. 

—Miren este es igual a el de la foto- señala Michelle una foto de un hombre rubio, es una de las pocas que están claras. 

Me acerco y comparamos la foto.

—Es igual, bueno, es él -afirma Sebas.

—Se llama Gideon Salazar- lee Lorena. 

—Esto de investgar es divertido- le dice Micaela a Lorena y ella sonríe . 

—Y revelador.

—Callense y miren, alguien escribió algo debajo de su nombre- Señala Iván. 

—¿Que dice?- pregunto tratando de leer. 

—Brendon Salazar, flecha...

—¿Dice flecha?- pregunta Jimena.

—No, hay una flecha- responde obvia Lorena. 

—Ah.

—Paula, flecha, Gimena. Y hay otro nombre pero esta sucio.

Lee Lorena y todos nos miramos sorprendidos.

—¿Que?

—¡OMG!

—Ese sera...?- comienza Dylan. 

—Es mi padre- afirmo segura.

—Y tu hermano perdido- Me dice Froy.

—Pense que habia nacido muerto- dice Sebas y Mica le pega.

—Eso me dijo mi madre.

—¿Y esto en que afecta a Jimena?

—¡Sebas!- le reprocha Jimena.

Michelle observa el libro y dice. 

—Debriamos limpiar el libro.

—¿Por que tu madre te esconderia que tu hermano esta vivo?- cuestiona Lorena que aún observa el libro.

—Es lo que averiguaremos- Dice Micaela. 

—Si pero como, ya viste que el auto rojo nos seguía—le digo—Nos están vigilando. 

—Entonces debemos ser cuidadosos- Dice Dylan mientas aprieta mi mano.

—Y actuar normal- Nos dice Lorena cerrando el libro.

—Bueno, eso sí es imposible.

Nos reímos. 

—¡Pusimos una camara frente a la mansión!- dice Froy de repente sacando la laptop de su bolso.

—¡Eres un genio!- Lo besa Sebas.

—Eso que no lo viste correr luego de poner la camara- se ríe Dylan. 

—Sigue siendo un genio - le echa la lengua Sebas.

Froy teclea algo en su laptop y podemos ver la mansión en su pantalla, pero no hay nada inusual.

—No voy a pasar un viernes viendo una casa abandonada -nos dice Micaela y se levanta. 

—¿Tenes que ir a algún otro lado?- la cuestiona Sebas.

—No, pero...

—Ay, Micaela es para pasar un rato juntos- Le dice Sebas.

—¡Mirar una computadora por horas no es pasar rato juntos!

—¡Dejen de pelear y vean!- Les grita Froy. 

—¿Que pasa?- pregunta Jimena entrando de nuevo a la sala con una bolsa de papas.

Michelle le roba la bolsa y luego me la pasa.

—La cámara esta fallando- nos dice Froy. 

Observamos la pantalla y parece como si alguien estuviera moviendo la cámara desde atrás.

De repente aparece una mano sobre el lente de la cámara, luego una luz azul y la pantalla se vuelve negra. 

Significa que la cámara esta rota.

Todos gritamos asustados. 

—Esa cámara me salió un huevo- se queja Dylan. 

—¿Enserio te pones a pensar en eso ahora?- le pega Froy. 

—¡NOS DESCUBRIERON!- grita Sebas.

—¿Pero como hicieron para llegar a la cámara sin que los viermos?- cuestiona Froy. 

—No se pero no me gusta esto- me dice seria Lorena.

Yo la miro asustada.

¿Que esta pasando?

¿Que esconde la mansión Salazar?


	5. Iniciación de porristas

Como todas las mañanas llegue a la escuela junto a Micaela y Sebastián. Ayer luego del susto que nos dimos todos volvimos a casa y no volvimos a sacar el tema.

Aunque Dylan me envió 100 mensajes preguntando quien iba a pagar por su cámara.

—Bueno Perras, debo ir a las pruebas de porristas- nos mira —Ultima oportunidad. 

—N-o -respondemos yo y Mica.

Sebas bufa enojado y se aleja por el pasillo. Yo abro mi casillero para sacar mis cuadernos.

—¿Que tenes a primera? -me pregunta Mica. 

—Matemáticas.

—¿Queres ir a ver como se caen las nuevas en las pruebas?

—Obvio -respondo y Mica me toma del brazo para así juntas encaminarnos hacia el gimnasio.

Sebas nos ve entrar y nos mira emocionado hasta que nos sentamos en la banca, Mica le muestra su dedo medio y el la mira enojado.

Sebas llama la atención de todos los que venían a tomar prueba, las chicas y chicos lo miran atentamente.

Incluso estaba Lorena y para nuestra sorpresa también Jimena. 

—Muy bien -Sebas da un aplauso y mira a todos— Los que logren un perfecto salto triple, gancho doble y spread eagle están dentro.

Todos se miran entre sí y comienzan a murmurar. 

—¿Y Sebas quería que estuviéramos en la prueba? -se ríe Micaela. 

—Literalmente no entendí ni una palabra de lo que dijo.

Sebas junto a sus dos compañeras se sientan en una mesa y la primera chica se para en el medio del gimnasio para dar su prueba.

—¿Llegamos tarde? -pregunta Michelle llegando junto a Dylan y Froy.

—Nope -le contesta Mica y le pide el paquete de galletas que traía Froy, este se lo da resignado.

—¿Acaso todos teníamos matemáticas a primera? -Pregunta Dylan mientras deja un casto beso en mis labios.

Yo le sonrió y Michelle le responde. 

—En realidad somos los únicos aqui.

Todos miramos hacia las gradas y era cierto, éramos los únicos estúpidos viendo la prueba de las porristas. 

Media hora después Lorena y Jimena dieron una presentación perfecta y nosotros desde la gradas las alentamos como si fuera un partido de fútbol. 

La última en pasar fue Maia, la cual en uno de los saltos se enredó los pies y callo de cara.

Mica se levantó pero yo, Michelle y Dylan comenzamos a reírnos como viejas locas.

Sebas intentaba aguantarse la risa, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, Cristal se acercó a nosotros.

—Les tendre que pedir que se retiren- nosotros asentimos comprendiendo, aveces podemos ser muy ruidosos. 

Salimos del gimnasio y justo la profesora de historia que pasaba por ahí nos vio.

—¿Que hacen fuera de clase?

Froy, Dylan y Mica salen corriendo y yo y Michelle nos quedamos paradas mirando a la profe que sigue esperando una respuesta. 

—Hicimos la prueba de porristas- comienza Michelle y me mira para que le siga el acto. 

—¡Si!, y nos fue terrible.

—Creo que tengo que visitar a la psicóloga escolar- finge tristeza Michelle. 

—Yo igual, creo que mi autoestima bajo más de lo que ya estaba- finjo llorar y la profe nos mira incómoda . 

—Oh...- la profesora nos miro y nos dijo—No pasa nada chicas, siempre hay segundas oportunidades.

Nos miro apenada y se alejó por el pasillo. Michelle me miro y nos comenzamos a reír. 

La última clase del día era Literatura y era la única que hoy compartía con Sebas. 

Entre al salón y me senté junto a Sebas.

—Hola perra.

—Hola sucia- me saluda de igual forma— Adivina quienes quedaron para porristas.

—Maia.

—¡No! si se partió la cara contra el piso la estúpida. 

—Estoy detrás de ustedes- Dice Maia detrás de nosotros, la miro y tiene una venda en la nariz. 

Sebas la mira y rueda los ojos.

—Como decia- continúa— Lorena y Jimena fueron las únicas que hicieron todo perfecto.

Iba a contestarle pero justo entró el profesor.

Mientras hacíamos el ejercicio que el profesor nos había puesto se oyó el altavoz y la subdirectora hablo.

—Paula Blanco a la oficina del director- Sebas me miro sorprendido. 

—¿Que hiciste zorra?

—Nada- le contesto levantándome— aún.

—Apurese Blanco- me dice el profesor irritado y me apresuro a salir del salón sintiendo la mirada de todos los chismosos.

Camino hacia la dirección y cuando llegó la subdirectora me hace una seña para que entre a la oficina del director. 

Lo bueno es que ya no era el papá de Sebas el director, debido a que estaba más ocupado con la alcaldía había abandonado su puesto de director. En su lugar estaba un viejo amargado llamado Samuel, creo.

Cuando entró veo que Dylan y Froy están levantándose para salir, intento darle un beso a Dylan pero el director carrasepea y nos mira. 

—Mi oficina no es un hotel.

Ruedo los ojos, Dylan deja un beso en mi frente y se va.

—Bueno, ¿para que Soy buena señor? -Digo sentándome en el sillón y mirandolo. 

El director suspira y se saca los lentes para mirarme.

—Mañana tendremos una alumna nueva y necesito que hagas el recorrido.

—Me anote para los recorridos el año pasado- Le informó mientras miro mis uñas. 

—Entiendo pero sólo diste un recorrido, si realmente quiere esos créditos extras necesita más participación. 

—Esta bien, mañana estare aqui temprano- ruedo los ojos.

El director vuelve a ponerse los lentes y anota algo en su libreta, levanta la mirada y me mira.

—Eso es todo.

—Ah -digo sorprendida mientras me levanto. 

Pensé que me iba a regañar por faltar a matemáticas. 

Salgo de la oficina justo cuando suena la campana. Dylan esta esperándome fuera de la oficina, paso mis brazos por si cuello y lo atraigo hacia mis labios, el responde mi beso enseguida, me alejo y el sonríe de forma complaciente.

—¡Hey tortolitos!- Nos grita Sebas y me tira mi mochila.

La atrapó en el aire y junto a Dylan caminamos hacia Sebas que ahora esta de la mano con Froy. 

—¿Sebas me pagarías la camara que se me rompió en nuestra misión?

—No soy un centro de caridad querido -le contesta y el junto a Froy se van caminando abrazados.

Dylan bufa y yo me rio. 

—¿Te acompaño al trabajo?

—Por favor -le respondo y el me abraza por los hombros para asi ir hacia el estacionamiento. 

POV Narrador 

—¿Seguro que es buena idea esto? 

—Tranquilas, será como una iniciación de porristas -responde Sebastián caminando junto a sus amigas por la calle Ultranio. 

—Yo no soy porrista- le recuerda Micaela.

—Bueno, vos quisiste venir.

—Era esto o quedarme en mi casa aburrida.

—Podrías haber ido con Paula- le sugiere Jimena.

—No, nunca me da donas gratis la perra.

—A mi si.

—¿Enserio?- pregunta con cierta indignación. 

—No -le responde Sebastián riendo. 

—Que perra.

—Sigue pareciendome una horrible idea- repite Jimena por sexta vez, desde que llegaron a la calle Ultranio no paraba de decir que era una mala idea. 

Y lo era, ya no se podía ver el sol en el horizonte, y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar lo que no era bueno para Jimena y Lorena que traían puesto el uniforme de porristas. 

—A vos todo te parece una mala idea- le reprocha Sebastián. 

—Admitilo, también tenes miedo. 

Las luces de la calle parpadean y los cuatro amigos dejan de caminar para mirarse.

Cuando las luces quedan apagadas, vuelven a retomar sus pasos con algo más de miedo. 

—Paula sale en una hora de trabajar- habla Micaela mirando el cielo oscuro.

—¿Y?

—Nada, que me dijo que iba a traer unas donas.

—¡Micaela!, deja de pensar en comida estúpida- Le grita Sebastián y Micaela lo mira indignada.

—Dejen de gritar y miren- Los calla Lorena. 

El grupo de amigos miro en dirección hacia donde Lorena les apuntaba. 

La mansión Salazar estaba igual que la última vez que la habían visto, solo que ahora las luces estaban apagadas y una neblina la cubría. 

—¿Les sigue pareciendo buena idea?

—No- tiembla Lorena y se da media vuelta—Vámonos 

Sebastián la toma de su brazo y mira a sus amigas con una sonrisa, nerviosa.

—No sean gallinas.

—Mira quien habla- le discute Jimena. 

—Busquemos la camara del estúpido de Dylan y vayamonos- Les dice Sebastián en un intento de convencerlas.

—Esta bien- se rinde Lorena. 

Micaela y Sebastián decidieron buscar por una parte, mientras a Lorena y Jimena les tocaba buscar un poco más cerca de la casa.

Entre la neblina y la oscuridad Lorena no podía ver nada, suspiro y observó que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta. 

—Hey Jimena -llamo Lorena y la nombrada se giró apuntando la linterna hacia la cara de Lorena.

—¿Que?

—Te retó a entrar a la casa.

—¿Vos estas loca?

—La que aguante más tiempo adentro gana- propuso Lorena y Jimena la miro asustada. 

—¿Estas drogada?

—Dale.

—¿Y yo que ganó?

—Probar que no sos una gallina- le contesto y ingreso a la casa rápidamente. 

—¡Lorena!, ¡Esperame! -le susurro Jimena bufando al darse cuenta que no tenía más remedio que entrar a la casa, la otra opción era quedarse sola ahí afuera. 

Mientras tanto Sebastián y Micaela se habían sentado en la vereda de la casa rendidos en la búsqueda de la camara de el novio de su amiga. Sin darse cuenta de que sus otras dos amigas habían ingresado a la casa a sus espaldas.

Dentro de la casa para la sorpresa de ambas chicas estaba todo ordenado y limpio, lo que les pareció aún más extraño. Lorena subió un escalón y toda la casa crujio causando eco, Jimena miro a su amiga asustada.

—No subas- le advirtió. 

—¿Por que?

—Por que es estúpido y peligroso.

Lorena miro a su amiga y comenzó a subir las escaleras, Jimena no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

Caminaron entre la oscuridad, solo con la luz de sus linternas alumbrado las paredes, Jimena se sostenía de la remera de Lorena con fuerza mirando hacia todos lados con temor a que algo apareciera. 

Entraron a un cuarto y ambas quedaron congeladas al ver una figura mirando por la ventana, Lorena reunio coraje alumbró hacia la figura y "la figura" terminó siendo un chico rubio de ojos celestes que las miro sorprendido, no se esperaba que alguien fuera tan estúpido para entrar a la casa entre la niebla.

Ciertamente no conocía a este grupo de amigos y su tendencia a hacer estupideces.

Antes de que pudieran siquiera gritar, una luz azul salio de las manos del chico y ambas chicas cayeron al suelo causando un gran estruendo. 

—¿Que fue eso? -se preguntaron Micaela y Sebastián levantándose y observando la casa, ambos se miraron y corrieron hacia la casa sin importarles cuan oscuro estuviera. 

Llegaron arriba y encontraron a sus dos amigas en el suelo. 

Micaela se agachó junto a ellas y Sebastián trato de despertar a Jimena con un cachetazo, cosa que funcionó luego del sexto cachetazo. 

—Auch -se quejó Jimena mirandolo desde el suelo. 

—¿Que paso?- les preguntaron. 

En cambio en vez de responder, Lorena se levantó agarrándose de Micaela para no perder el equilibrio y les dijo asustada.

—¡Hay que irnos a casa enseguida!

Micaela y Sebastián se miraron, ayudaron a ambas a bajar por las escaleras. 

—Hay que avisarle a las chicas- le dijo Sebastián a Micaela mientras sacaba su celular. 

—Nos van a matar

Sebastián asiente pero como puede envía el mensaje para sus amigas.

S.O.S


	6. Iniciación de porristas Pt.2

POV Paula, Esa misma tarde. 

Como todos los miércoles después de clases, Michelle y yo cumplimos con nuestro turno en el restaurante de mi madre.

También trabajamos los lunes, jueves y sábados.

Hoy como todos los dias que trabajo y mientras Dylan espera a que mi turno termine en una mesa alejada con mis auriculares y su celular.

Estoy limpiando la barra justo cuando Michelle aparece preguntándome por mi madre.

—Debe estar en la cocina- Le respondo sin interés mientras sigo limpiando la barra.

Ella suspira y se va hacia la cocina. 

Suena la campana que anuncia que alguien entró y en eso veo a Nil igual de sonriente que siempre. Que fastidio. 

Ruedo los ojos y el se acerca a la barra y me saluda.

—Buenas tardes Paula.

Suspiro y lo miro. 

—¿Lo mismo de siempre?

—Me conoces tan bien.

—¿No te cansa pedir siempre lo mismo? -le pregunto mientras preparo su batido de cereza y le dejo dos donas en un plato.

—¿No te cansas de estar con Dylan?- me pregunta y se ríe. 

—¿Así hablas de tus amigos?- cuestionó mientras le dejo su batido junto al plato.

—¿Así hablas de mi comida?

—Sos insoportable - el se encoge de hombros y toma de su batido.

Yo limpio cada miga que hace al morder su dona.

—Oí que Jimena y Lorena quedaron como porristas.

—¿No es necesario que me hables sabías?

—No entiendo por qué me odias, soy uno de los mejores amigos de tu novio.

—Lo siento, mi favorito es Scott - Le digo.

Nil niega resignado, agarra su batido y se encamina hacía la mesa en donde se encuentra Dylan.

Michelle aparece nuevamente y suspira.

—No la encontré.

—Que raro. 

Me encojo de hombros y me agarró una dona, Michelle me mira y imita mi acción.

—¿Cómo te fue con las propinas?- Me pregunta mientras acomoda unas bebidas.

Yo saco la propina que recibí hoy de mi bolsillo y se la muestro. 

—Pues, un par de monedas que dejaron algunos clientes, cinco dólares de las porristas que vinieron hace una hora y Nil me dio 10 dólares. 

—A este paso vamos a ser ricas- se ríe viendo nuestras propinas.

—Algo es algo. 

Michelle asiente y luego se queda mirando atónita hacia fuera, miro en su dirección y veo el puto auto rojo estacionarse a un costado. En el callejón. 

Michelle me mira.

—Desde el baño de hombres se puede ver hacia el callejón -tomo el brazo de Michelle y corremos hacia el baño.

Dylan me queda mirando interrogante cuando nos ve pasar.

Entramos y por suerte la auxiliar de limpieza dejo sus baldes asi que nos subimos y miramos por la pequeña ventana.

—¿Ves algo? -me pregunta, miro hacia un costado y Michelle me apunta hacia el otro en donde la puerta del auto rojo se abre y sale, ¿MI MADRE?

Michelle y yo nos miramos sorprendidas. Bueno, tal vez no tanto. 

—¿Que diablos hacen? -dice una voz detrás de nosotras.

Nos volteamos alteradas y miro enojada cuando noto que es Nil quien nos observa confundido. 

—Cállate y subí -lo manda a callar Michelle.

—Michelle no.

—Muy tarde ya me hicieron parte de esto -sonríe subiendo a nuestro lado. 

Bufo y los tres miramos hacia afuera.

—¡Es muy pronto!- oigo decir a mi madre a la chica rubia. 

—Esta decidido, merecen saber la verdad- le responde esta.

—Necesito más tiempo, quiero organizarme bien para cuando le diga.

—Esta bien, pero eso no impedirá que mañana este en la preparatoria de Greenfield- le responde la chica y los tres nos miramos sorprendidos.

—¿¿Que?? -susurra-grita Michelle. 

Mi madre mira hacia nuestra dirección y enseguida nos agachamos. 

—¿Nos vio? -pregunto y Michelle niega.

—Conozco a esa chica- nos dice Nil y lo miramos. 

—¿Que?

—Si, la he visto varias veces por la zona- nos mira pensativo— Aunque más por la calle Ultranio.

El celular de Michelle suena.

—¡Mierda!

Yo me paro del piso y la miro confundida. 

—¿Que pasa? -Michelle me mira y luego a Nil. 

El la mira confundido hasta que luego de unos segundos entiende.

—Ya me voy -dice parandose— Me debes un batido gratis Paula. 

—En tus sueños. 

Nil sale del baño y Michelle se levanta del suelo.

—Sebas acaba de enviarme un mensaje que dice S.O.S.

Ambas nos miramos, eso no significa nada bueno.

Salimos del baño rápidamente, Michelle va en busca de sus cosas y yo voy a despedirme de Dylan. 

—Tengo que irme -le informó y el me mira confundido. 

—¿A donde?

—Es una emergencia con Sebas.

—¿Que?, ¿Esta bien?

—Si, él está bien, pero no le digas a Froy hasta que yo te pase el chisme, ¿Ok?

El asiente y yo sonrió.

—¡Vamos Paula! -Me grita desde la puerta Michelle. 

—¿Se van? -pregunta mi Madre saliendo de la cocina.

—Emergencia de adolescentes -le explica Michelle y mi madre nos queda mirando dudosa.

—Nos vemos en la noche, ¡Te amo! -le digo rápidamente a Dylan mientras le doy un beso rápido. 

—¡También te amo!- me grita en respuesta todavía con cara de confundido. 

Michelle y yo subimos a su Jeep y nos miramos. 

¿Y ahora en que se metieron?

Usualmente nuestro squad usa el S.O.S para emergencias de alto nivel, Michelle y yo nos fuimos lo más rápido posible al lugar de encuentro: La casa del Squad.

Cuando llegamos no había nadie aún, nos sentamos en el sillón nerviosas y mirábamos la puerta cada 5 segundos. 

Michelle iba a hablar pero justo la puerta se abrió, entraron Sebas con Lorena apoyada en el y Micaela cargando a Jimena. 

—Ayuden perras -nos grita Sebas.

Nos acercamos, ayudo a Sebas a sentar a Lorena en el sillón y le di rápidamente un vaso de agua.

—Ya, ¿nos van a decir que pasó?- pregunta Michelle. 

—Esperen a que recuperemos el aliento -nos dice Sebas y lo miro. 

—¿Queres también una barra de chocolate princesa?

—Si, por favor -me responde.

—¡Sebastián!

—No me grites perra, no ves que estamos cagadas hasta las patas.

—Sólo cuéntenos que paso -les dice Michelle y se sienta junto a Lorena, Lorena apoya su cabeza en su hombro.

—Sebastián penso que era buena idea hacer una iniciación de porristas -dice irónica Jimena. 

—¿En donde?

—¡Ay!, no me mates -me mira Sebas —En la calle Ultranio.

El se tapa la cara con un almohadon y lo miro sorprendida y enojada a la vez.

—¿Estas loco?, ¿después de lo que vimos el otro día? -lo resongo.

—Lo se, pero tranquila solo fuimos nosotros -me explica.

—Y a mi que me importa las otras porristas, me importan ustedes- le respondo.

—¿Pensas que eso nos hace sentir más tranquilas? -lo cuestiona Michelle algo enfadada.

—No -dice Sebas sin mirarnos.

—¿Y que les paso a Lorena y Jimena?

—Bueno, no tenemos idea -se tapa la boca Micaela.

—¿QUE?

—No grites histérica -me dice Sebas. 

—Es que no puedo creer que hayan ido sin mi.

—¡Paula!- me reprende Michelle. 

—Esta bien.

—Vimos algo -habla Lorena y todos la escuchamos atentamente.

Jimena tiembla y se abraza a Micaela, Mica rueda los ojos y le da golpecitos en la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

—Era un chico estoy segura, no recuerdo su rostro pero nos atacó con una luz azul.

—No nos lastimó, solo nos desmayó -explica Jimena. 

—No entiendo -dice Sebastián. 

Todos nos miramos penstivos. ¿Quien será ese chico?, no lo se pero una parte de mi no quiere descubrirlo. 

—Hay algo más -habla Michelle. 

—¿Que otra cosa mala paso hoy? -Sebas se tira en el sillón y Jimena lo mira mal por casi aplastarla.

—La chica del auto rojo va a estar en nuestra escuela mañana -les informó y todos se me quedan mirando a mi y Michelle. 

—¿Que? -pregunta Lorena.

—Aca hay algo raro -nos dice Mica.

—¿Como lo saben? -pregunta Sebas. 

—Espiamos a la madre de Paula.

—¿Otra vez? -se ríe Sebas.

—Bueno, al menos no entramos a una casa abandonada por la noche -le tiró un almohadon.

—Si lo han hecho -me señala y me regresa el almohadon 

—¡Pero no hoy!

—Basta Paula, la próxima te llevamos.

—No va a ver próxima -nos dice Lorena. 

—¿Quien dice? -la cuestiono.

Comenzamos a discutir sobre por que tendríamos que volver a esa casa hasta que Micaela se levanta de repente y grita.

Todos la miramos confundidos. 

—Mis oidos perra -se queja Sebas. 

—¿Que te pasa Micaela? -le pregunta enojada Jimena.

—Tengo una pregunta.

Todos la miramos esperando a que pregunté lo que tiene que preguntar. 

—Paula —me señala—¿Me trajiste donas?


	7. Chica Nueva

—¡Levantate Paula o vas a llegar tarde!

Me remuevo en mi cama cuando oigo el grito de mi madre.

Intento levantarme pero siento que un brazo aprieta mi cintura, miro a mi costado y Dylan gruñe aún dormido.

Como puedo me safo de su agarre y lo muevo para despertarlo.

—Dylan levantate- el gruñe—¡Dale!, antes de que mi madre entre a mi cuarto a buscarme.

Se da vuelta y se abraza a la almohada. Bufo, me levanto para ir al baño a lavarme la cara y dientes. 

Cuando salgo del baño veo que Dylan aún sigue en la cama, la manta cubriendo toda su cabeza, me acerco y quito la cobija de un sólo tirón.

—¡No!- gruñe enojado, buscando la manta para cubrirse nuevamente. 

Me agachó a la altura de la cama.

—Levantate de una vez, o te hago salir por la ventana.

—No, quiero dormir.

—Tenes un minuto para sacar tu trasero de la cama- digo cerca de su oído, él suelta un bufido y tapa su cabeza con la almohada— ¡Despierta de una vez!- grito.

—Si, ya te escuché, Paula. Eres como una patada en el maldito trasero- balbuceo con voz ronca.

Me reí y Dylan se levantó de la cama somnoliento, la noche anterior tuve que recompesarlo por haberlo dejado solo en el restaurante y ahora no quería levantarse, fue al baño y lavó su rostro. 

Yo mientras tanto abrí la ventana, el salio del baño y me observo con un puchero.

—¿Enserio tengo que salir por la ventana? 

—Si te hubieras levantado temprano no pasaría esto.

—No fui el único que se durmió- se queja.

—Ven aquí- él se acerca y toma mi rostro entre sus manos, besa mis labios de forma lenta para luego besar mi frente y salir por la ventana.

—¿Segura que no queres que te lleve?- me pregunta desde afuera.

—Si no pasó a buscar a Sebas y Mica, me hacen un drama.

El asiente, acerco mi rostro hacia él y dejo un rápido beso en sus labios.

—Nos vemos bubu- me sonríe con su cara de dormido y camina por el tejado hacia la enredadera del costado para bajar. 

Cuando veo que baja perfectamente, bajo las escaleras rumbo a desayunar.

—¿Por que hacías tanto ruido?- Pregunta mi madre. 

—No encontraba mi pantalón- le contesto preparando mi café.

Mi madre asiente y deja unas tostadas sobre la mesa para mi y mis hermanos.

—Si, claro, "El pantalón"- se ríe Martín mientras hace comillas con sus dedos.

Le pego un zape en la cabeza, y él me mira enojado.

—Dejen de pelear y desayunen.

—Había un pajaro enorme caminando por el techo- dice mi hermano Agustín bajando las escaleras con cara de dormido. 

—Que raro- Martín me mira— ¿No te parece Paula?

Yo lo miro enojada. El me muestra su mano por abajo de la mesa y yo le paso $20. Agarra el billete sonriendo, maldito chantajista.

—¡Ya me voy!- me levanto y Mamá me lanza una manzana para el camino.

Abro la puerta y me sorprende ver a Sebas afuera caminando hacia la puerta de mi casa. 

—¿Que haces aca?- Le pregunto confundida.

El me saluda y luego mira hacia arriba.

—Me pareció ver un bicho enorme caminar por tu techo.

—¿Espías mi ventana desde tu casa?

—Obvio- Contesta. 

—Vamos- le digo agarradome de su brazo.

—Algún día se va a matar si sigue bajando por el techo- me dice Sebas refiriéndose a Dylan.

—Un techo no es nada, Froy pasa trepando la reja de tu casa.

—¡Ay! pero Froy es Froy- me dice Sebas cuando paramos frente a casa de Micaela.

—Menos Blah Blah, ¡A caminar perras!- nos sorprendemos al ver a Mica apareciendo y la quedamos mirando.

—¿Que les pasa?- Nos pregunta. 

—Perdón si estamos en shook, es que nunca te habías levantado con tanta energía- le contesto. 

—Las drogas hacen magia.

—¡Mica!- la resonga Sebas. 

—¡Te estoy jodiendo boludo!, me dormí temprano y además Mamá salió a ver a tu madre- Le contesta Mica.

—Mi madre no me dijo nada- Se sorprende Sebas. 

Yo terminó mi manzana mientras los escucho. 

—Dejalas chusmear en paz- le dice Mica y lo empuja.

Sebas rueda los ojos mientras saca su celular, supongo que para escribirle a su madre.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela vemos a la chica rubia estacionandose con su auto rojo.

Inevitablemente toda la escuela se la queda mirando mientras ella baja y comienza a caminar hacia la entrada.

—Bueno- dice mica observando— Si que sabe hacer una entrada.

—¿No deberías estar haciendo un recorrido?- me recuerda Sebas.

Mica se ríe.

Gruño y acomodo mi mochila en mi hombros.

—Nos vemos perras- les digo alejandome hacia la entrada donde todavía están amontonados todos.

Empujo hasta entrar y asi dirigirme hacia la oficina del director, en donde observo que está esa chica rubia sentada mirando su teléfono. 

De repente me siento muy nerviosa, ¿Como le hablas a alguien a quien has estado espiando por dias?

Ella levanta la mirada de su teléfono y ¿Sonríe?, se acerca hacia mi.

—Tu eres Paula, ¿verdad?- pregunta.

Si claro, como si no supieras perra, pienso.

—Si, y tu eres...- le digo esperando a que me diga su nombre.

—Ruby- responde— Ruby Salazar.

Lo dice orgullosa como si no supiera que vive en una casa abandonada y posiblemente embrujada.

Sonrió incómoda y seguimos el recorrido, mientras le muestro los salones ella me mira atentamente. 

—Pregunta importante ¿De qué casa de hogwarts eres?- me pregunta y la miro.

Eso hace que me agrade, un poco.

—Slytherin- contesto orgullosa— ¿Y tu?

—Hufflepuff.

La miro sorprendida, no se ve como una hufflepuff. 

Al ver que el ambiente es menos tenso decido atreverme a preguntarle a algo. 

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—No prometo contestarte- se ríe.

—¿Qué tanto hablan tú y mi madre?, ¿Y por qué en la mansión Salazar?

Ella pasa de tener una sonrisa a quedarse seria, yo la miro esperando una respuesta.

—Yo no soy la que tiene que responder a eso, es tu madre la que tiene las respuestas. 

—Es sólo una pregunta estúpida- me quejo algo enojada.

Ella me mira nerviosa. 

—Creo que debo ir a clase- se da vuelta y comienza a caminar.

—Si te vas, no me van a dar los créditos- le grito pero no responde y sigue caminando. 

Bufo y también me encaminó hacia la primera clase del día. 

En el transcurso del día todos hablaban de la chica nueva, lo raro era que nadie sabía que ella vivía en la mansión Salazar de la calle Ultranio, o no sabían o no les importaba.

Al salir de matemáticas me dirigí hacia la cafetería a sentarme a la mesa que siempre usaba, a esperar a las chicas.

Maia por alguna razón se sentó a mi lado. Yo la miro confundida, deseando que aparezca algunos de mis amigos ya. Se pone a bufar mientras mira su celular. 

Cuando ya me cansa su ruidito la miro y le pregunto.

—¿Que te pasa estúpida?

Ella levanta la mirada y me mira, se le nota que estaba esperando a que le preguntara. 

—¿Sabías que Sebastián le hizo la prueba de porrsta a la nueva?- Me cuenta indignada.

—¿Que?

—¡Eso mismo dije yo!, Sólo por ser rubia ya puede ser porrista.

La miro confundida por la estupidez que dijo.

—Tal vez, ella no se cayo de cara como tu- me río y vuelvo a concentrarme en mi comida.

Maia bufa nuevamente. Me mira y se va.

Finalmente Mica aparece con una bolsa de papitas, se sienta a mi lado.

—¿Te enteraste que Sebas dejo entrar a la nueva a las porristas?- dice mientras come.

—Si, ¿Por qué todos hablan de eso?

—Ni idea, yo sólo quiero saber por qué- me dice.

—¿Vamos a preguntarle?

—Obvio tarada- dice levantándome. 

—Aún no terminó mi almuerzo- me quejo pero Mica me arrastra en dirección al gimnasio.

Llegamos al gimnasio y por suerte la práctica de porristas ya terminó. 

Sebas y Froy salen del baño juntos y nosotras los quedamos mirando. 

Froy mira a su alrededor incómodo, mientas Sebas nos mira.

—Estaba entrenando con Sebas- nos dice Froy.

—Eso explica el mal olor- bromea Mica y yo me tapó la nariz siguiendo la broma.

—Acabamos de salir de la ducha- dice Sebas con indignación. 

—Que cerdos, teniendo sexo en la escuela- les dice Mica y Froy se pone rojo. 

—Mira quien habla zorra- le contesta Sebas.

— Yo me voy antes de que comienzan con sus peleas- dice Froy alejándose, Sebas lo agarra del brazo y le da un beso de despedida. 

Mica finje vomitar y yo me río.

Salimos del gimnasio y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo.

—¿Por que la nueva ahora es una porrista?- pregunta Mica. 

—Por que yo lo decidí.

—¿Enserio?

—No, bueno si pero no- nos dice Sebas y lo miramos confundidas.

—No entiendo perra.

—El director le permitió hacer una prueba, es para ganar nota- nos cuenta moviendo su mano.

—¿Y es buena?- pregunto.

—No tanto como yo, pero lo es- Sebas mira hacia una dirección— Debo ir a hablar con mis Wiccans.

Yo iba a ir con él, pero Mica me agarra del brazo.

—¿Que?- me quejo.

—Me da mala espina- dice observando hacia donde están Sebas y sus porristas junto a Ruby.

—¿Porque?

—¿Enserio me preguntas por que?- me mira alterada— ¡Vive en una casa abandonada!

—Cuando uno quiere espiar, un punto clave es guardar silencio- dice Michelle apareciendo junto a nosotras.

—No estamos espiando- le dice Mica.

—Ajá. 

Escuchamos la risa de Sebas y Mica lo mira.

—Están riendo- me mira— ¿Por que están riendo?

—Es algo que hace la gente cuando mantienen una conversación- le digo riendo. 

—Gracias, doña obvia- me dice Mica.

—Por que no nos acercamos a ella, socializamos y tal vez entremos en confianza- propone Michelle. Y Mica la mira.

—¡Ya!, Enserio Michelle, ¿Que te fumaste hoy?

Michelle la mira ofendida.

—Yo le pregunté y no me dijo nada- les cuento mientras miro mi celular. 

—¿Nada?- cuestiona Mica sorprendida.

—Sólo dijo que le preguntara a mi madre- ruedo los ojos. 

—¿Que hacen?- llega Dylan y me abraza por la cintura. 

—Hola dormilón- lo saludo y el deja un beso en mi mejilla.

—Observando personas- le contesta Mica.

—Lo normal.

Lorena nos ve a lo lejos y se acerca hacia nosotros.

Micaela la mira expectante. 

—¿Que averiguaste?

—No le voy a preguntar frente a todos, él por que vive en una casa abandonada.

Micaela bufa y Lorena la mira negando.

—¡Esa casa es la cual te atacó la otra noche!

—¿La casa la atacó?- se ríe Dylan y Mica lo manda a callar.

—Estoy bien- le dice Lorena a Micaela. 

Lorena deja de mirar a Micaela para mirarme y decirme. 

—Paula logré limpiar el libro que encontramos, ¡Tenes que verlo!

—¿Lo trajiste?

—No, pesa mucho- dice obvia. 

—Después del trabajo nos reunimos en la casa y lo leemos- les digo y todas asienten. 

—Esta bien, pero te va sorprender lo que...-Lorena deja de hablar de la nada y la miramos. 

Comienza a jadear y se agarra del brazo de Michelle.

—Lorena, ¿Estas bien?- le preguntamos.

—¡¿Lorena?!- grita Michelle cuando Lorena se desmaya en sus brazos, y a su vez todos casilleros del pasillo se abren de la nada.

Me agachó junto a Lorena y a lo lejos veo que Jimena también esta desmayada siendo sostenida por Sebas y Cristal.

Michelle trata de despertar a Lorena. 

Miro alterada a Mica y Dylan sin saber que decir o hacer.

Siento una mirada y veo a Ruby junto a Sebas mirando hacia mi dirección, me sorprende ver que tiene una mirada preocupada. Micaela mira hacia Ruby con cara seria.

Por suerte llega el director y nos ayuda a llevarlas a la enfermería. 

Mientras vamos a la enfermería, Mica me mira y dice.

—¿Que paso con los casilleros?

—No tengo idea. Pero algo raro esta pasandole a Lorena y Jimena desde que se desmayaron en la mansión Salazar. 

O mejor dicho desde que algo o alguien las desmayó.


End file.
